


Welcome to War

by CatsWashandTucker33



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, This story has been handed off to me to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWashandTucker33/pseuds/CatsWashandTucker33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker lost someone close to him because he couldn't save them. Now they've come back to ruin his life; slowly. As if they're working with his rival, Felix. They tear him from sleep, destroying him from the inside out. (My own work starts a chapter six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger Issues

Tucker ran a hand through his short, messy, thick, brown hair and down his neck as he picked at his food with the other.

How could he have let that jackass do this to him?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Wash entered the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

Tuckers' head shot up as he stood. His posture dangerus. He proped both of his hands on the table as he spat, "How do you think I'm feeling Wash? I got stabed in the gut by a guy who at first we thought we could trust, but then turned out to be an evil bastered!" It came out a lot harsher than Tucker anticipated. Then he plopped back down into his chair and continued to pick at his food with his head resting in his left hand.

"I was just trying to be nice." Wash muttered to himself, obviously not expecting Tucker to hear. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that Caralina wanted to meet in the War Room at O'six hundred. Said she had plans for us. I assume we're going to a Federal Army outpost if not the Capital."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly." Tucker mumbled as he picked up his helmet, snapped it on and left.

What was this about?

What ever it was, it had to be pretty important.

~~~~~

Why did Tucker have to be so rude? I was only trying to be nice instead of ordering him around so much. I guess that doesn't work.

Wash knew Tucker liked his space and he could be a little unreasonable sometimes, but something about what just happend seemed...off.

Wash picked up the pace to get to the War Room before the rest did.

Crap. I need to tell the Reds about the meeting too. Caboose already knew about the meeting but unfortunatly, he thought we were all gathering around for a feast.

Wash shook his head and made a sharp turn to the right as he went over to the Reds.

~~~~~

"Grif! Hurry up!" Simmons screamed.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Just slow down you kiss ass! Ugh." Then Grif grumbled. "Why do I always have to do everything around here?"

Grif slowly made his way toward Simmons and the rest of Red Team.

"Grif! You lazy good for nothin' dirtbag! Get 'ur cesture over here!"

"Ugh. I'm here just stop screaming at the top of your lungs all the time."

"Shut up dirtbag."

You shut up. Grif thought.

"Alright men, and Grif, today-"

"Today you will be in the War Room getting plans from Caralina." Wash interupted.

"Well if it isn't are good friend Agent Washington." Sarge said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Don't try to butter me up. I just came by to tell you to meet Caralina in the War Room at o'six hundred." And with that Wash ran back towards his original destination.

"Hmph. Well, now with that out of the way we can run some drills. Grif! Drop and give me one because you can't do them!"

"Ugh. Fine I'll 'try'."

"Simmons!"

"Yes sir?"

"Drop and give me ten!"

"Yes sir!"

"Donut drop and give me fifteen!"

"Oki-doky sir!"

"Lopez!"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure that these knuckle heads do all of their assigned push-ups!"

"Yes sir. Hurry up you filthy humans!"


	2. Thoughts

As Tucker walked to the War room, he ran through the events that happened at the Radio Jammer.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on guys. Let's not draw this out any longer than we have to."

"Sounds good to me!" Tucker said while pulling out his sword.

"Oh you are not! Seriously? Your're gonna go with the sword. Oh oh no okay."

"What's wrong? you scared?"

"Oh this gonna be fun."

"For god sake man, loosen up! You gotta get limber!"

"How did you convince Kimble to go to the Capital?"

"Vanessa? Oh pff. She was easy.I just made up some story about how you all died heroically. You should have seen me man, I gave the performance of a fucking life time! Got all broken up, give them a few dramatic pauses and they just ate it up."

"So how long have you and Locus been working together?"

"I'm sorry? I thought we were going to be fighting here?"

Tucker launched him self at Felix but he moved out of the way just in time to avoid Tucker's sword and then punched him in the back.

"Oww! Son of a bitch!"

"Round one, Felix."

"God your a fucking tool."

Felix then hit him again.

"Owww you dick!"

"God I just really want to saver this.You know, once the Feds and Rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, we have been playing these guys for years! How do you just walk away from something like that?"

"What happened to retirement?"

"Oh well yeah I'll be filthy stinking rich. But I'm still in my prime. There's so much more I could do."

"Keep talking asshole."

"Well, the thing about that is a-oh huho. You'd like that wouldn't you. You know I just realized that I haven't seen your pals in a while. I wonder if they're trying to get the jump on me." He said that last bit while he grabbed his gun and turned to look at the rest of the Reds and Blues.

"Ah he knows!" Screeched Simmons. He fired the weapon. It beeped once then exploded.

"AHHHH!" They all yelped in shock and pain.

"NO!" Tucker ran up to Felix to kill him for what he did to his friends."Ahugh."

The knife made it's way through Tucker as Felix then started to turn it once it wouldn't go any further. Blood pooled at their feet.

"That's the last time you try to out smart me, Captain Tucker." Felix yanked the knife out and pushed Tucker to the ground.

After recovering from the shock for a bit, Tucker slowly got into a crouching stance and covered the fresh stab wound with his hand.

"You still don't get it do you? The entire reason you sim troopers were aloud to live this long? It's because your're all losers! Control was confident that you'd do more damage to these people than they could ever do to them self's. I mean, a bunch of idiots in charge of an army? Oh come on, it was a recipe for disaster! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. Oh, but then, you did something special! You gave these people hope! And with that came a new level of motivation. To fight harder, to die faster. All with the belief that their sacrifice would actually mean something. Well you know what?! It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you, and I'm faster than you, then I can kill you. And that is better than anything money can buy."

Tucker coughed up some blood."I don't know man, I think I'd rather be rich than a fucking nutjob. What do you think Church?"

"Yeah, this guy has no idea what he's talking about."

"What the... What the fuck is this?"

"Oh, this is Church. He's the AI that helps me run my equipment."

"What equipment?"

"...My helmet cam."

"OHOOO! Somebody just got fucking busted."

"ALRIGHT BOYS!" Carolina taking charge"BRING IT DOWN!"

They all fired at the Jammer.

"Be right back." Church stated in Tucker's ear.

Though as the message started to be broad casted, Tucker's vision started to become dark.

"Oh, dude! You're speechless? That's the first!"

"You. You're dead!" Felix raised his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Carolina said, protecting Tucker.

Felix turned his attention to Carolina, lowering his gun.

"You know those sticky grenades kick like a mule. I here these new fangled laser blasters are quite lethal." Sarge said with glee in his voice.

Felix put up his shield.

"The mission was a failure. Protocol states to report to Control immediately." Tucker heard Locus say, ordering Felix to retreat with him.

"They're injured. We can kill them now."

"No. We follow orders. Let me assure you all, this is not over."

And with that said, Felix and Locus teleported away. Tucker blacked out but soon woke up in the presence of Palomo crying on the ship back to the New Republics base only to black out again and wake up in the Medical Bay.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tucker was pulled out of his thoughts by Caboose.

"Hello! Welcome to the Worshibable Room!"

"Hey Caboose." Tucker stated sounding bored, but Caboose didn't notice.

"Tucker!" Then Caboose lower his voice."Please...come in."

That last bit kind of creeped Tucker out a little.But he still responded in the same tone as before."Thanks Caboose."

"Oh, your welcome Tucker! Any time!"

"Yeah, what ever moron." Tucker mumbled.

"Tucker, Caboose, hurry up." Carolina motioned them into one of the many corridors that lined the long hall.

In the much smaller corridor, they turned left into the first room. It was impressively large for such a small looking building.

There in that room everyone was gathered around a table. I looked as if th Reds had just got there.

Seriously? No chairs to sit in? Wow.Tucker walked up between Wash and Vanessa, who were both waiting patiently for Carolina to explain why she called for this meeting.

Vanessa leaned toward Tucker and asked in a hushed voice,"Are you feeling up to a mission or traveling vast distances?"

"Yeah." Tucker, returning the hushed voice."I'll be fine. Worry about your self."

And with that said, she leaned back to standing attentive.

"Alright people! We've got big plans!" Carolina, once again, taking charge.


	3. Moving Time

We're spreading out?!" Vanessa shouted. "We should all stick together-"

"What if we get nuked?" Carolina interjected. "We lose. This planet would be be wiped of human existence along with every living life form. We spread out and hold as many outposts as possible. We can't let them have them get the upper hand."

Vanessa appeared to have seen Carolina's point. Tucker hounestly didn't care as long as he was with Wash and he got to kill Felix.

"I brong together the New Republics and Federal Armys files together and it doesn't all line up."

What didn't line up? Tucker thought curiously.

"I saw that in the New Republi's files, a Peace Treaty was made but soon after lost as well as four leaders who were killed in action. Though in the Federal Army's files, there was no such thing as a Peace Treaty nor the record of deceased enemy leaders." She looked over at Doyal. "What happened?"saw

"We never killed an enemy leader. We shot down their soldiers but that's it."

"hmm...interesting." She then looked at Vanessa. "Go ahead."

"We tried to be one again, but it went...wrong."

"Define 'wrong'" Carolina demanded.

"Though we set up a Peace Treaty, they still fired upon us."

"What if the Space Pirates didn't allow the Treaty to go through?"Wash questioned.

"May I interject?" Doyle asked.

"Go ahead." Carolina granted.

"We never heard of such a Peace Treaty, Vanessa Kimbal."

"Well, I heard that you were still a Personal Secretary when that was said. You're Army assassinated our second leader during that time period."

"We did no such thing!"

"Hey! Remember, work together." Wash said, trying to calm them down.

"Very well." Doyle sighed. "We don't have any record of killing any enemy leaders."

"That's because Felix and Locus made sure to keep this war going. Tucker, you should know the most. You're the one who spoke to Felix. Church cut out most of what was said." Wash nodded at Tucker. "Go ahead."

What was he supposed to say?

"Ummm...right." He stalled, trying to think of something to say. "Uh...oh! Back at one of the Federal Army Outposts he said that, and quote his exact words, 'These people hated each other way before our operation ever showed up!'. Speaking of which," Tucker looked back and forth between General Doyle and Vanessa. "How long has this war been going on? You said he fought in the Great War and then 'joined the New Republic,'"

"To long to remember." She replied dully. "But long enough."

"Hmph. Well, what about this?" Tucker took out a data pad that was similar to the one C.T. had. "Command gave it to me when I transferred out of Blood Gulch. It had a lot of information about Sandtrap as well as the Great War. I didn't know what The Great War was so I looked at it and found all of the soldiers names." Tucker looked over at Carolina. "Let's look again and see Felix and Locus really were in The Great War. We might also find out their full names."

He then handed Carolina the data pad. She took it, examined it, then plugged it into the computer behind her.

"Wow."

Wow. Really? That's all she had to say?

"What is it?" Wash asked, sounding a little unlike himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! :3 I hope you are enjoying this story that I'm finishing up for a friend.


	4. The Dreams Begin

Wash had no idea how Tucker had that but was glad he did.

"It's..' Carolina trailed off. "I-I...this is just...wow!" She turned to Tucker. "Thank you. You know, for a ragtag idiot, you're good at being a soldier."

Vanessa spoke up. "He's definitely good at retrieving data, that's for sure."

"Why do you say that?" Wash asked, confused beyond belief.

"Well, he did get Federal Army secrets on his first mission with Felix. That's how we knew where to find you." Vanessa looked at Tucker, obviously annoied. "Then after I told him that I knew where his friends were, he snuck into my office and stole the quardinates with only a recording saying that they left."

Tucker then found his boots and the floor quite interesting.

"Though to get these secrets," Vanessa continued. "he got two of his men killed. I left it up to him to decided if it was the right choice or not."

If Wash was understanding what she just said correctly, then Tucker would have sacrificed him-self just to save Wash.

It's almost...romantic.

~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina was flipping over the data pad in her hand. She was proud of Tucker that he finally did something. Not only did he get off his lazy butt and did something, but it was also helpful. She would have never thought that he cared that much about his friends. Especially Wash. But Wash does care about them so I guess Tucker's just returning the love. Caboose was telling her earlier that they had said 'I love you' but she didn't believe it. He said that Wash said it in two words and Tucker had said it in one. After that she stopped listening.

"Tucker also almost got him self killed." A small voice said that came from were the door was.

Carolina turned, stunned to see a short boy that wore a brown shirt with aqua letters on it as well as black boot-cut yoga pants that were trimmed with aqua also. He had dirty-blonde hair with beautiful hazel colored eyes. He had a full set of eye-lashes and had no scars on him; that Carolina could see anyways. His hair was short but it was still long enough to hang in his face. At that moment he flipped his hair out of his eyes. He sounded like he was around the age of 19 to 21 but she couldn't really tell.

"What's your name?" Carolina demanded. She wanted to hear his voice again. It didn't even crack when he spoke.

"Oh-uh-Captain Tuckers Lieutenant, Palomo." The young, fashionable boy so called Palomo stuttered. 

Carolina looked at Tucker for some kind of confirmation but all she got was a long, annoyed sigh as well as him hanging his head in frustration.

"I fucking hate you, Palomo."

"I know sir." Palomo said while sort of shrinking and winced when his Captain said that he hated him .

What is wrong with these people?

"A lot." Palomo said while straightening back up.

Carolina didn't notice that she had said her question aloud.

Get it together! Carolina thought hastily.

She turned back to the computer, plugged in the data pad, clicked on The Great War, clicked on the human side, and began to scroll through the list of names. They went from Generals to Prisoners

..........

Generals

General Alice Bahnder

General Ganderful Rondeous

General Schelch Sarge

..........

Wait....Sarge?

"Sarge, is your first name Schelch?"

"WHAT!? NO! THAT'S MY FATHERS NAME!"

"Oh. O-kay?"

..........

Betas/Assistants 

Fallen C. Reendon

 

Coronals

Coronal Anster Faith

Coronal Dane Forths

Coronal Fornens Gaile

 

Lieutenants

Lieutenant Bans Tess

Lieutenant Jacob M. Vorns

Lieutenant Kale Baoyns Cornwell

 

Privets

Privet Annsly F. Deen

Privet Annord Erni

Privet BJ Runcule

Privet Boonsworth Jann

Privet Canoosh Fonsworth

Privet Dornly Dave

Privet Erni McMuffens 

Privet Fales Pork

Privet (Name classified)

Privet Grace Malesne

Privet Hannah Burgess

Privet Haylee Smith

Privet Justice Malerds Faith

Privet Kelly Malerd

Privet Kelsey A. Tharon

Privet Kelsey D. Fornda

Privet Kevin J. Mends

Privet Korbin V. Gaise

Privet (Name classified)

Privet Onster Faith

 

Prisoners of the Dollan

1\. Pendan Chain

2\. Boonda Chain

3\. Nindolon Ness Dee

4\. Kain Nuntion

5\. Forson Nuntion

6\. Jalon Nuntion

7\. Kant Mashton

8.Chasa Vain

9.Unda Vain

..........

The list ended there. Carolina removed the data pad and turned around.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We've got big plans." Carolina tossed Tucker the data pad. "It will be Sarge, Epsilon, Tucker, the three prisoners and me who will be going to Charon Research complex 2x. The rest of you will be going to the Capital. NOW LETS MOVE PEOPLE!"

~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

"Help me!"

Tucker looked for who screamed but couldn't find the source.

"Please! Somebody help me!"

Tucker backed up against the wall. The cold concrete burning his bare back. The room was sealed shut. No way in or out. A woman flashed in front of him. She looked like a holograph.

"Please...find me."

A sharp pain went through Tucker's body. He screamed in agony. Suddenly he was in a larger concrete room with two elites holding him by the arms. He had blood running down his body. An elite stood a few feet away from him with a sharp knife inches away from his chest.

"Tell me where the girl is."

"I don't know where she is!" Tucker pleaded.

The elite pushed the knife against his ribs. "WHERE IS THE GIRL?! TELL ME OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

"I don't know where she is! I've been looking for her for six years!" Tucker cried, tears starting to roll down his face at the memory of her.

"Sir," The elite who was holding his left arm said. "I don't think he knows."

"He knows. And I know it." The elite who was holding the knife growled. "Answer...boy." Tucker stayed silent.

The elite growled in frustration. He stabbed Tucker in the middle of his chest and yanked the knife down. Tucker screamed in pain and shock. The two elites on either side of him dropped him on the ground in his blood. He saw them leave the room, or rather disappear. Tucker lied there on the ground moaning and screaming for help.

(End Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tucker!" Doctor Grey shouted in his ear.

He sat up quickly.

It was just a dream. Holy shit it was a dream. He thought.

Tucker looked around. He was in med. bay.

"Why am I in here?"

He noticed the other Reds and Blues long with General Doyal, Kimbal, and the four recrutes.

"You don't remember?"

"What should I remember?"Tucker questioned curiously.

"Well you were in regular clothing and you were walking over to the mess hall with the other Reds and Blues. Then you just collapsed on the ground. It doesn't make sense I know but, you just started bleeding. At first they thought that you had reopened your stab wound but then you arms and the outside of your throat started to bleed. Your chest was the worst."

Tucker knew why. It was the dream. Though he didn't remember walking to the mess hall. Strange.

"They brought you to me and I cleaned you up but there wasn't any cuts ; just dried blood. I don't think you can heal that fast. Where the source of the dried blood was, there were scars. Do you have any idea why your skin started to bleed? Do you remember any of that happening?"

"I don't remember any of that. Not even walking to the mess hall. I do know why my skin would bleed." That last sentence seamed to grab everyone's attention, even Grif's.

"Really?! Do you have a skin condition? An allergic reaction to something in the enviroment?" Doctor Grey questioned in an oddly exited way. "Are you-"

"Doctor Grey, maybe we should let him explain."Wash said. He looked at Tucker and nodded.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Tucker said, looking down at himself. he was only wearing under garments, he had a sheet pulled up to his waist, scars along his chest, and the newest wound from Felix. "I need some rest. I don't care if you stay or leave." With that said Tucker fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

"No! Don't take her! Please don't take her!" Tucker shouted at the elites that were taking his partner. Tears were streaming down his face. "NOOO!" The temple door had shut behind them. Tucker had to face the fact.............. She was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tucker screamed as he sat up in a hurry. His heart fealing like it's going to beat right out of his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here." A voice said to Tucker's left.

"Wash?" Tucker asked, his voice raspy from screaming.

"It's okay." Wash put a hand on Tucker's sweaty shoulder.

Wash moved from his chair onto the bed with Tucker. Wash pushed Tucker gently down on the bed and covered both of them up. He started to hum a lullaby to get Tucker back to sleep. It worked.


	5. A Kiss of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a few months. There has been a lot going on. Also I am typing this on my phone so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you have had a good Christmas and happy New year!

Tucker slept all day and night. Doctor Grey says he's in a light coma and will wake up soon. Wash stayed by his side the whole time. Tucker slept peacefully throughout the day, but would cry out to someone who wasn't even there. Though he never said the persons name, Wash just assumed it was a girl whom he had lost.

Tucker stirred beside where Wash sat.

"Don't leave." Tucker mumbled. "I love you..."

Wash ran his fingers through Tucker's hair. "It's going to be okay, Tucker, just rest."

A tear rolled down Tucker's face as he began to sob. Wash shook Tucker trying to get him to wake up. He knew that it wouldn't work, but he tried anyway.

Wash sighed. "Oh, Tucker. Just wake up from your nightmares."

\--------------------

As Tucker walked into his apartment, he hung up his black leather jacket and keys and said to his lovely girlfriend, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey."

"Everything packed up?"

"All of my stuff. I didn't know what you wanted to pack."

"That's okay." Tucker blinked. He saw someone else clutched in his arms. It was a man who he has seen before but doesn't remember his name. The guy had blonde hair with dark roots, and freckles littered his face. The man said something, but Tucker couldn't understand it. He shrugged it off and was back at his apartment pulling his love into a strong kiss.

A kiss that would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's good to be back and I don't make any promises that there will be weekly updates. Don't listen to the smiley face.


	6. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have officially gained rights to this fic from the owner and will be writing my own stuff with a few of her notes mixed in. How exciting to get this back up and going! I'd love to have constructed criticism or opinions on if I'm doing something you don't like. I'd definitely take shippings that you guys want to see and read about just let me know and I'll do it to the best of my ability! Also if someone could tell me how to take off notes at the bottom that are old and say things about weekly posts that would be kind and very much appreciated. Enjoy this short drabble of my own work! Or don't, its okay. Merry Christmas though! Love ya'll! <3

_(Current Day)_

They laid there for what seemed like days. Wash threaded and tangled his fingers through Tuckers hair as he snuggled up against him. Anytime that Tucker would stir and whimper, Wash would hold him close to his chest. Every now and then, someone would stop by to give Wash a snack and some coffee. Carolina even brought him a small bag of sugar to sweeten it up. Wash would dose of for about an hour or so and then when he woke up, he couldn't help but to stare at the peace that normally rested upon Tuckers face. He could just fantasize that everything was okay and Tucker was just sleeping in a bed they shared in a crappy apartment with cats and the noisy streets always bustling with busy people. But he would always be pulled back to reality with the heart monitor that would occasionally spike. Which Wash would just snuggle up tighter against him, pressing his nose into his brown hair. He'd even sneak a small kiss atop his head if he was feeling frisky.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Tucker was running around the Christmas tree as happy as a five year old could be. He'd zoom around the room pretending his toy race car was flying and being the most coolest thing in the world.

"Lavernius, put your toy down and come take a family picture with us!"

Tucker gave a dramatic, over the top sigh as he set his toy car on the coffee table and ran into the kitchen as his mother asked. "But Mama, I was pwaying!"

"It'll be there when you get back, this will only take a few minutes." His mother was caring a wine glass a quarter full with a deep maroon liquid as she hoisted Tucker up onto her hips.

His Auntie raised a huge, old fashioned, hideous camera that you'd only see in old films. "Say cheese!"

A bright light flashed and they took multiple pictures. Tucker's convinced she's the reason he wears glasses today because she blinded him with that old dusty thing over the course of many holidays to come.

He tugged on his mothers sweater. "Mama, can I go pway now?"

"Yes, let loose you little munchkin." His mother smiled at she ruffled his hair.

"Yay!" Tucker ran back to his toy race car and resumed from where he left off.

* * *

_(Current Day)_

Kimble was sitting at her desk in her office which had Caboose drawings all over the wall. She admired the messy art work as she looked around the room and read a story throughout it. It told the adventures of the Reds and Blues. Well, from Caboose's perspective. That's when Donut barged into her room with only a small knock as a warning.

"I have an idea!" He slammed a piece of paper with a sketch of a Christmas tree and everyone having a party around it. "This is happening. I just need you to help me get the invitations out!"

Kimball stared at the paper with wide eyes until her brain caught up with the rest of the world. "Um... Okay? I'll ask my receptionist to get that taken care of."

Donut's face lit up with the purest of joy as he spoke a hundred words per second. "OHHHHH! Thisisgoingtobethebestthingever!Ican'tbelieveyou'relettingmedothis!Thankyou!Thankyou!THANK YOU!!!" He shrieked out with joy and ran out of the room.

A few minutes of silence went by before Kimball could think straight.

"What the actual _fuck_ just happened?"


End file.
